I Hate You, Then I Love You
by Kosh
Summary: Here is a songfic with a song that fits Bulma and Vegeta perfectly. The plot is of them getting together, but it's done to the tune of "I Hate You, Then I Love You" by Celine Dion and Luciano Pavarotti.


****

I Hate You, Then I Love You

__

I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try

Bulma sighed as she washed Vegeta's morning dishes, which piled so high that they didn't all fit in the sink. She was just reaching for the nozzle to rinse when there was an explosion in the gravity chamber. It was just a small one, typical of Vegeta, but this one broke the water pipe.

"Damn it! Vegeta!" She stormed outside and started pounding on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!"_  
  
No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

Vegeta nearly blew a gasket when his intense training was interrupted by a knock on the gravity room door. Everything had been going fine until that woman had decided to bother him! What could she want anyway? Were his little explosions bothering her that much?

Turning to the gravity room door, the Saiyan snarled, "What do you want, Woman?! Can't you leave me alone for ONE HOUR?!?"_  
  
Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sighed as they listened to Vegeta and Bulma scream at each other. One evening, it had been over Vegeta leaving his disgustingly sweaty clothes all over the bathroom floor. The other evening, it was Vegeta screaming about Bulma bothering him while he was trying to watch a half our of TV after a hard day of training.

"Vegeta! Pick up this disgusting mess!"

"Woman! Leave me alone! Give me some peace!"_  
  
You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you_

Vegeta and Bulma stood with their backs to each other and their arms crossed. Neither of them spoke, but their minds were at work.

The Saiyan was thinking about the time when he'd thought Bulma was in the gravity room while it was on. 

He was heading out with a towel around his neck to train the way he always did when he noticed the gravity room door was open and the gravity was already turned on. Vegeta knew that he ALWAYS closed the door when he left. Having not seen Bulma all morning, he realized she might have been in trouble and yanked the towel off from his neck. Running to the gravity room, the Saiyan discovered that it was empty, and the door was only open because of a malfunction in the machine.

Bulma came walking up a second later, "What's your problem, Vegeta?"

He hesitated, then sneered and shouted, "You baka! Don't you know how to close a door!?"

The blue-haired woman drew her hand back and slapped the Saiyan across the face, "Jerk! I'm tired of you screaming at me, Vegeta! I left that door open so you'd hesitate! The gravity machine is broken and I was going to repair it before you blew it up again! Grr! I don't know WHY I have to deal with you…"

Then Vegeta remembered the night he'd almost walked in on her while she was in the shower. He…couldn't take his eyes away from her. The thought of spreading the soap on her skin for her made him lick his lips. Then he jerked away from the door and leaned on the wall right next to it, cursing himself for such thoughts.

"Damn…Woman…"_  
  
You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you_

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta with a sigh. She could remember the time Vegeta had chewed her out over something in the gravity room. He sounded relieved, but at the same time, his smug remark angered her so much that she reached over and slapped him. Hard.

Then she remembered a rather nicer memory. It was the time when she'd told him he'd have to make his own meals for awhile. Well, he had tried, but his ignorance of human technology caused him to burn a pot-roast beyond recognition while trying to make himself some kind of dessert.

"Damn it! Stupid human machines! Can't do anything right!" Vegeta growled as he pulled what looked to be a charred piece of something out of the oven. It was smoking terribly, and he tried to wipe his nose to get rid of the smell. All he succeeded in doing is smearing white flour across his nose.

"Vegeta…what are you - " Bulma stopped in her tracks, leaned on the wall and burst into laughter. The Saiyan wasn't too happy about that.

Then, Bulma remembered one of the times when an explosion in the gravity room had nearly taken Vegeta's life. He'd been all bloody when she found him. She was crying over him four hours until he regained consciousness and made some snide remark to let her know he was OK._  
  
I hate you  
Then I love you_

"Again, Vegeta!? Can't you Saiyans clean up after themselves?" Bulma complained while picking up more sweaty clothes. 

She stormed into the living room to find that Vegeta had actually fallen asleep in front of the TV. His arms were crossed and his head was back against the back of the couch, the wall slightly diverting his hair to the left. Without the scowl to scrunch his face up, she realized that he looked kind of handsome.

__

Then I love you  
Then I hate you

Vegeta tossed his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, changed into clean ones and relaxed on the couch to watch the TV. However, because of training so hard, he wound up accidentally falling asleep. He scowled briefly at the vague notion of Bulma screaming at him, but he was too tired to yell back.

She could scream all she wanted for all he cared. He was just going to sleep through it. But then he felt her come closer…

__

Then I love you more

Bulma sighed as she reached over and brushed her knuckles against Vegeta's widow's peak. He made her so mad at times, but seeing him like this, she could forget all that for a few moments.

"You make me so angry…but I can't seem to make myself hate you, Vegeta. You're even kinda cute when you're asleep." She tittered, then left him alone before he woke up.

__

For whatever you do   
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

As soon as Bulma had left the room, Vegeta opened one eye to sneer in the direction she had gone. She had never touched him like that before, and he couldn't make himself admit that he had liked it.

"Humph. Baka Woman…"

__

You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at each other and sighed as they listened to yet another fight between the Saiyan and the woman.

"Baka!! What have you done to my shirt!?" Vegeta was livid when he realized that Bulma had accidentally shrunk one of his training shirts. The black garment was small enough to fit a baby, or a doll. "Can't you do ANYTHING right?! No, DON'T answer that!"

Bulma screamed back at him, "Jerk!! I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been yelling at me and knocked the wrong detergent in while I was washing your stupid clothes!"

Later on that same day, Vegeta limped in with cuts and bruises after one of the training robots had gone haywire. Of course, Bulma was right there in the kitchen when he walked in.

She jumped up when she saw him. "Vegeta, what happened?" 

Vegeta growled at the cuts on his back and turned on the sink to wash the blood off his arms and face. He winced when moving his arm caused one of the cuts on his back to open wider, but didn't answer right away. When he finally did, all he muttered was, "Just one of those baka robots."

"Here…" Bulma stood up, got a clean cloth wet with antiseptic and started to clean the cuts on his broad back. Vegeta was about to protest, but changed his mind and sighed, putting his hands on the counter so she could finish up. Thankfully, when she finished, she left him alone.

__

You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you

The whole day had been one big grouch-fest for the Prince of the Saiyans until Bulma had taken that one moment to calm him with her simple touch. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling while watching her walk away to clean up the mess in the gravity room.

"Grr…baka…" His momentary good mood was ruined by his confusion. "I don't know why I stand for this…"

That night, Vegeta stood outside and stared at the sky, just thinking about how much he wanted to leave. Yet something, a little nagging in the back of his mind, forced him to go back inside. Before he even realized what he was doing, the Saiyan found himself in Bulma's bedroom, watching her sleep.

"Humph. You're much easier to stand when you're like this." He muttered at her sleeping form. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me bother to stay here. Maybe it's the entertainment…feh…just what is it?!" 

Vegeta fell silent when he heard Bulma sigh in her sleep. Just looking at her face answered his question, even though he was to proud to admit it.

__

I hate you  
Then I love you

"Mm…Vegeta…go to bed." Bulma mumbled, having been awakened by the Saiyan's quiet ranting. "I need my beauty sleep and I can't get it with you ranting in my ear."

"Make me." Vegeta taunted, smirking. He loved to piss her off.

"Damn it. You're gonna get it!" She jumped up out of bed and made an attempt to tackle him, but wound up with her arms around his neck instead. They stared at each other, face to face and momentarily wide-eyed.

__

Then I love you  
Then I hate you

Almost falling over in shock at the fact that Bulma had actually done what she did, Vegeta tried to scowl at her. He realized he couldn't, his face seeming frozen in a look of shock, and he was thankful for the darkness of the room. Without thinking, the Saiyan put his hands on the woman's hips and pulled her closer, smirking.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked, reaching up to slap him. 

He released one of her hips to catch her wrist and growled a little. "Baka, you're driving me insane."

She glared up at him, "Jerk!! I'm driving YOU insane? Vegeta, half the time, I can't even STAND you!"

__

Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

"Woman, do you ever shut up?" Vegeta snickered, putting his hand back down on her hip and watching as she grew even more angry.

"Not when you come walking into my room, wake me up with stupid ranting and - " Bulma was cut off when Vegeta suddenly released her hips, placed both hands on either side of her face and frenched her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, then fluttered shut as she leaned up to return the kiss. Both of her arms quickly slipped back around his neck.

__

I never, never, never

Slowly ending the kiss and a little breathless, Vegeta whispered, "Baka…I hate you."

__

I never, never, never

A little breathless after the kiss had ended, Bulma whispered back, "Jerk…I hate you more."

__

I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

Sunlight streamed into the windows, waking Bulma from a sound sleep. She shifted a little to get more comfortable and tried to go back to sleep. A bare muscular arm reached over her shoulder and yanked the curtain shut, then wrapped itself around her waist. 

"Is that any better, Woman, or are you going to complain?"

Bulma smiled and turned over to look at Vegeta, who was lying on his side to face her, "Who says I'm complaining?" She slipped an arm around him and scooted closer to his warm body.

"Well," He smirked, "It's what you do best."

"I'll show you complaining…jerk." She grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over both of their heads.

A few moments later, muffled by the blanket, Vegeta panted, "You need to complain like that more often…baka."

__

But you…


End file.
